As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Notebook computers are a type of portable information handling system. Notebook computers characterized by their compact flat shape. They are typically small enough to fit in a briefcase. In addition to their size and portability, a difference between a notebook computer and a personal computer is the display screen computers use a variety of techniques, known as flat-panel technologies, to produce a lightweight and non-bulky display screen.
For a notebook computer, the display screen is placed on the inner surface of a hinged cover. The cover is hinged to the housing for the CPU, memory, and other computer hardware. The keyboard and other input mechanisms are placed on the top surface of this housing, such that the cover may be opened and tilted upward to expose the screen inside the cover and the keyboard atop the housing.